Everyday
by Writer's-BlockDP
Summary: A girl does a bit of thinking about her best friend and the danger he's put in everyday. Based on the song Everyday, by Jessie Daniels. DxS.


**Well, this is a sorta companion piece for 'When Did You Fall?' It doesn't follow the same storyline, and you don't have to read that in order to understand this, or vice versa. I just wrote them both at the same time and was kinda in the same mindset. They will probably sound pretty similar except for the points of view. I also think that this one is slightly more poetic.**

**I obviously don't own DP or Everyday, they are owned by Nick, Butch Hartman, and Jessie Daniels. Anyway, they don't belong to me.**

-----------------------------

That accursed blue mist was back. It ruined the perfect afternoon the three friends had been sharing. It tore her best friend away from her and put him in danger every day.

The thoughts she had been trying to repress for all this time came to the surface every time this happened. What if he didn't come back?

Every time the mist appeared he would run off to do battle with things that would scare even the most hardened cop. Many of these creatures were easily ten times the size of the skinny teen. Any one of them could and would tear him into shreds the instant he dropped his guard.

But what scared her most was that then he would never find out how much she cared about him. As more than just a friend.

**What are you thinking**

**Doing the things you do**

**What are you wanting**

**Cause all I want**

**Is you to see**

**Everything you are to me**

**And how you and I could be**

**Every dream come true**

She had tried to tell him. She wasn't the type of person to just blurt out the way she felt.

So she dropped hints, resisting slightly less when people called them lovebirds. Why should she resist it when she wished with all her heart that it was true?

But that didn't matter. As long as he remained clueless, it would have to be enough.

**Everyday I try to tell you**

**Every time I think I get through**

**You put up a wall, you're so invincible**

**Nothing could keep me away**

**I'll find a way**

**Everyday**

She didn't know why he never noticed the signs. He couldn't really be _that_ dense, could he?

She watched halfheartedly as he flew in circles – quite literally – around one of his many enemies. The dizzy Technus didn't even see the punch coming until he was flat on his back on the asphalt. The evil ghost offered no resistance as he was sucked into a thermos shaped containment device.

Tucking the thermos back into his backpack, he smiled at her and changed back from ghost to human. He had always beaten everyone and everything he went up against. Everything except her heart.

**What are you scared of**

**What do you have to lose**

**You'll never know**

**If all you do**

**Refuse and hide**

**From the door that's open wide**

**Ignore the voice you hear inside**

**And everything I say**

Then, as she hugged and congratulated him on another job well done, she noticed it for the first time. He drew away from her. Not physically, only in his mind and heart. She could feel it in the way he returned the hug out of obligation more than because he was really into it.

He was scared. He saw all the hints and scarcely concealed clues. He knew how she felt.

He just wasn't sure of his own feelings... and was scared of what they might be.

**And I won't give up**

**Cause you mean that much**

**No matter what you are going through**

**I've waited this long**

**My love is stronger than forever**

**Strong enough to keep loving you**

The next day in school she was still puzzling over the complexities of his mind. Even as she entered her first period history class, she wondered how she should act around him now.

Was there really any point in still trying? If he was just going to keep ignoring her, why was she still making all these failed attempts at conveying the way she felt?

She glanced up as Danny walked into the room and slid into the seat next to her, flashing her a smile. It was then that Sam made her decision.

She had waited this long. She could keep waiting. He would come to his senses eventually, and when he did she would be ready.

--------------------------

**Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think. I don't care if you didn't like it, just tell me what you think is wrong and could be improved. And a little tip: flames don't change anybody's viewpoints, they just make anyone else who reads them hate you.**


End file.
